


WayWard Spider

by Wayward_Spider



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Homeless Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Spider/pseuds/Wayward_Spider
Summary: Six months ago Peter was bit by a spider, gained powers, went on the run and learned about the supernatural.Two months ago, he was kidnapped and tortured by someone.Peter stops trusting anyone after that.He fears hunters and learns to avoid them at all cost.Or Peter Parker goes on the run, meets the Winchesters, helps save the world and maybe gain a family along the way.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As you notice, not really good at making summary.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar will probably be bad, but whatever.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Spider-man.

_ “Run” _ was the only thought running through Peter’s mind as he runs down a dark alleyway, taking a turn at the last moment, hoping to lose the vampire that was chasing him.  _ “Think Peter, what can you do to escape.”  _ Dread fills Peter up inside as he sees a dead end coming up.  _ “Vamps can also climb up walls and my powers have been going haywire for days now.” _

When Peter reaches the end of the alley and is about to climb up the wall, but stops when he hears twin shouts and turns to see two very tall men run into the alleyway carrying weapons.

“Winchesters,” the vampire spits when he sees the two men, turning away from Peter for a moment. “What do you want. Can’t you see im-.”

Before he can finish the two men are slamming him against the side of the alleyway.

“What we want to know is why you’ve been chasing some kid through a whole state for four days? A lot of effort for just one person,” the shorter of the two says.

_ “Wait. What? What state am I in now?”  _ But Peter doesn't have the chance to question where he is because the vampire starts talking.

“There’s just something in his blood that makes him different” the vampire says, smiling with all his fangs showing.

As the two men continued to interrogate the vampire, Peter starts planning his escape. Slowly he inches his way along the opposite side of the alleyway, trying not to get noticed. 

_ ‘Duck and roll right’  _ his spider-sense screams at him suddenly just as he was about to turn and run. Moments later another vampire drops down to were he had been standing just seconds before hand.

“Where do you think your going?” the second vampire questions, fangs flashing in the little light provided by the moon. “We aren’t done yet.”

Before Peter could reply the vamp’s head fell off and blood splatters onto Peter, with the body following soon after. Looking up he can see the taller of the two men standing in front of him. When Peter looks past him he sees the shorter one near the first vampire, who appeared to have had the same fate as vampire number two. 

“Hey Sammy, want to go get some pie…” the shorter guy says, trailing off when he notices Peter for the first time. 

“Seriously Dean. Can’t you think about something other than your stomach for five minutes,” Sammy says with a deadpan expression, turning back to Peter, officially ending the conversation. “Hey kid, are you okay?” he questions after seeing the bruises and cuts littering his wrists.

_ “I have to get out of here, now. Before the demons catch wind of this,”  _ Peter thinks to himself, panic bubbling up inside of him as he remembered what had happened to him last time. “I have to go, I uh… left legos out.” Before either man could reply Peter spun on his heal and ran as fast as he could.

_ “Way to go Peter, if they weren’t suspicious than they are now,”  _ Peter thinks to himself as he runs, trying to lose the two men who started running after him when he took off.  _ “But I can't trust hunters anymore, not after what happened last time.” _

Eventually, Peter loses them after he climbs up a fire escape and waits until they leave. Panting, Peter makes his way back to alley where he left his stuff after the vampire found him. Collecting his stuff, Peter goes around looking for a different area to sleep in, fearing that demons would find him if he stayed there. After an hour of searching, Peter finds another abaddon alleyway with no one else in it.

As Peter lays on the ground and looks up at the stars, his mind starts to drift to that one fatal day six months ago that destroyed his life.

** _-Flashback-_ **

“Hey Aunt May,” the 13-almost-14 boy murmurs sleepily to his aunt.

“Hey Pete,” May replied with a smile, laughing at her nephews bedhead. “You excited for your field trip today?” May askes, laughing again when Peter’s whole face lit up.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see the spider’s section.” Peter then proceeded to babble on about different things at Oscorp that he would see while eating breakfast.

“Well you better get ready now so you aren’t late.”

“Ok Aunt May.”

** __Time Skip__ **

When the class arrives at Oscorp, the tour guide claps her hand to get the class's attention. “Im Sarah and today I will be showing you guys around and please don't wander of. Some areas are dangerous and we don't want you guys to get hurt. With that in mind, let's get the tour started,” she says with a cheerful smile. “First were going to see the spider section where we do different kinds of testing.” 

As the class gathers around to look, no one seems to notice the spider making its way to Peter. But as Peter would later learn, it was never a normal spider. It was a spider sent by something as old as Death, to change the fate of millions, but we’ll come back to that at some other point in time.

The spider lands on Peters hand and made its way up to Peter’s elbow before it bites him. 

_ “Ow,”  _ Peter hisses quietly and looking down for the source of pain. What he saw made his blood run cold. The spider that he saw was a midnight blue spider with a light purple symbol that Peter had never seen before. When Peter looks up he sees the tour guide staring at him and Peter would have sworn all his lego’s that Sarah’s eyes flashed black for a moment.

That was enough to convince Peter not to tell Sarah about the event that had just occurred.

As the students were getting back on the bus he sees Sarah staring at him with a blank expression on her face.  _ “Creepy,”  _ Peter thinks as he closes his eyes for the ride back home. 

** __Time Skip__ **

Later that night after everyone in the building was asleep, Peter woke up, expecting to wake up in his bedroom. Instead he wakes up on hard, cold concrete surrounded in darkness. 

“Hello?” Peter calls out as he stands up. 

“Hello Peter,” a voice says behind Peter causing him to spin around. What Peter sees is a woman in her mid 20’s, but what caught Peters attention were the wings coming from her shoulder blades.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Peter questions the women.

“My name is Cassandra, i'm an angel of the Lord, and I need to talk to you, but we don't have much time,” the woman says. “Now, don't interrupt me until i'm done. He’ll be here soon.”

“Who’s coming,” Peter question, getting confused about what's going on..

“Peter, just listen for now. All those stories you’ve heard as a child is true. Vampires, werewolves, demons, and more. I know it will be hard to believe it but it's all true. But for now I need to tell you the most important information. Soon-” she was cut off as lighting littered the sky. “Peter im sorry, but it's the only way, you'll understand someday in the future,” with that Cassandra grabs Peters elbow where the spider had bitten him. Suddenly pain was shooting up his arm.

The last thing Peter sees before he falls unconscious is a figure standing behind Cassandra and a white light coming out of her eyes and mouth.

Moments later Peter wakes up in his bedroom on the floor, tangled up in his blankets.  _ “That was a weird dream. But the pain felt so real.”  _ Looking down at his left arm Peter sees a symbol on his arm. The symbol was a small spider in a web.  _ “Maybe if I go back to bed everything will be back to normal.” _ With that Peter goes back to bed, hoping that all of this is just some weird nightmare.

As soon as Peter wakes up in the morning he sees that that the symbol was real.

Since it was Saturday, Peter decided to get ready for the day then look up things on the symbol. 

After Peter showers, he goes to greet his aunt in the kitchen for breakfast when something feels off. Looking up Peter sees something that is not his aunt. It looks like black smoke was swirling around inside his aunt.

“Morning Peter. How did-”

“What do you want and what did you do to my aunt,” Peter demanded, noticing the red dripping from his aunts side.

“Aww, what gave it away,” the thing sneers. “I'm here because Crowley would love to meet you and we don't want the Winchesters or their pet angel getting wind of this. We also can’t leave behind any witnesses. You understand, right?” the demon askes in a mocking tone. 

“Time to get going Peter. We don’t want to keep him waiting, now do we?” With that she reaches out a hand to grab Peter, but something tells Peter to grab her wrist.

When he does the demons eyes widen in surprise and then pain before the smoke pours from her mouth. In the next moment his aunt is falling to the ground with a frightened look in her eyes.

“Peter, i'm so sorry I never told you,” May whispers. “I love you like a son, Peter.” 

“May, its ok. Just save your strength, okay? I'm going to call an ambulance,” Peter says hurriedly.

“Listen, Peter. There's a bag under my bed. Take it and run. Don't let the demons get you,” May says, breathing becoming for difficult now.

“You’ll understand in do time.” May explains when she sees the confused look on her nephews face.

And with that May Parker took her last breath.

“Nonono. Aunt May, wake up,” Peter sobs. He wants to stay there forever, he really does, but knows that's not what his aunt would have wanted.

With a heavy heart Peter stands up and goes to his room to pack a bag. In the end Peter packs three shirts, two pants, three pairs of socks, two pairs of underwear, and all the money he could find around the apartment. He then went back to the kitchen to grab some fruit, a handful of trail mix and a water bottle.

After he's done packing does he finally go to his aunts room. Looking under the bed, Peter sees a leather satchel covered in dust. Grabbing it Peter sees the initials  _ RP _ . 

Shoving the satchel into his bag, Peter gets up and grabs his phone, dialing the police.

“911, what's your emergency?” a male voice answers.

“There's been a robbery hear. My aunts been hurt and won't wake up,” he responds.

“Ok, what's you address?” the man asks. Peter tells him. “Ok, im sending an ambulance and police car over. Can you plea-.”

Before the man can finish, Peter ends the call and sets his phone down. 

“Good bye, Aunt May.” And with that Peter leaves behind his life. 

** _-FlashBack Ends-_ **

  
Opening his eyes, Peter sees that it's morning.  _ “Well, here goes another day.” _


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Crowley.

Sighing, Peter looks down at his shirt to see the blood from the previous night still there. 

  


After exchanging his bloody shirt for a clean shirt, Peter looks at how much money he currently has. He ends up finding $32.53 in his bag.

  


_ “Ok, set aside five dollars for a bus ticket,”  _ Peter thinks, taking a five out of the pile.  _ “Now, figure out which state your in, then get some breakfast.” _

  


Grabbing his bag, Peter wanders around for a bit, trying to find a newspaper stand.

  


After twenty minutes of looking, Peter finds one of those boxes that contain newspapers in them with the see through glass. Looking at the paper, Peter finds that he’s in Kentucky.  _ “That answers where I am. Now time to find some food.” _

  


Glancing around, Peter spots a small cafe. Walking into the cafe, Peter finds a table near the back of the room with a clear view of the door.

  


“What can I get for you, honey,” a female voice asks. Looking up Peter sees a girl, maybe early twenties, with long brown hair put into a braid. 

  


“Oh, uh… i'll have a hot chocolate with an apple pie, please,” Peter responds after quickly looking down at his menu.

  


“Ok, sweetheart, it will be out in a moment,” the waitress replies, grabbing the menu from Peter.

  


Five minutes later, Peters sipping his hot chocolate when two men enter and Peter almost chokes on drink from shock. It's the two hunters from the night before. Quickly before the men notice him, Peter pulls his hoodie over his head, hoping that they won't notice him.

  


And of course with Peters luck they end up sitting at a table near him. 

  


_ “Great, could this get any better,”  _ Peter thinks bitterly.

  


After the waitress takes their order, they start talking about the previous night.

  


“I don't understand, Sammy. Why would a vampire go through that much effort for just one kid,” the Dean guy questions.

  


“I don’t understand either, Dean. But we need to find that kid to make sure he’s ok. From the way his wrists looked, I say he was probably kidnapped by a nest of vamps. There probably still looking for him if they chased him for that long,” Sam replies, worried about the kid from the night before.

  


“He definitely knows something by the way he was acting. We should-,” Peter doesn’t hear the rest of what Dean was saying because the waitress comes over to him in that moment.

  


“Can I get you anything else?” she questions.

  


“Um, no thanks. Just the check please,” Peter responds. As she walks away, Peter can sense the two men stiffening, probably recognizing his voice from the previous night. He feels the panic building up inside when the men start whispering, knowing that there talking about him.

  


Then the waitress is coming back with the check. When Peter looks at it he sees that the total cost was $11.59 with tax. Peter grabs a twenty and throws it on the table. “Keep the change,” Peter says to the waitress, smiling at her.

  


Standing up, Peter can feel their eyes following him to the door. He hears them start whispering to each other again as he leaves the building. Keeping calm, Peter walks out of view from the windows before breaking into a run.

  


Running from the memories. Running from fear. Running from everything.

  


After ten minutes of running, Peter ends up at a park. When he stops old memories come forward to tease him.

  


The weeks of torture, of not knowing if today was the day he died. Weeks of starving, not knowing if  _ HE  _ would bring him food, or simply let him starve.

  


“No, Peter, don't think about that. You escaped, your careful. As long as you keep running and being careful,  _ HE _ can never find you,” Peter whispers to himself, breaths coming out shakily.

  


Finding a bench, he sits down and takes a few deep breaths to calm down.

  


Looking around, Peter sees young children with their mothers and teenagers joking around. When Peter sees this his heart starts to ache, missing being able to joke around with his friends.  _ “At least they have the freedom of not knowing what's out there,”  _ Peter thinks sadly. As he’s standing up to leave, his spider sense starts screaming at him.

  


Searching, Peter sees what's causing it. On the other side of the park, a man sits on a bench looking around. The man is wearing a trench coat over a business suit. But what really catches Peters attention is the two long, midnight wings coming from his shoulder blades.

  


_ “Why does it have to be angels,”  _ Peter thinks, remembering his first encounter with an angel after he went on the run.  _ “Maybe he doesn’t know im here.” _

  


Walking towards the exit of the park, Peter makes sure to keep the angle in sight the whole time. The second Peter gets a block away from the park he breaks into a run and doesn't stop for five minutes.

  


_ “Time to get out of this town. Now, where can I buy a bus ticket.”  _ After roaming for twenty minutes, Peter finally finds a place to buy a bus ticket. Unfotunally, the next bus doesn’t leave until tomorrow.  _ “Great, now I have to wait another day. At least I was able to get a ticket.” _

  


Later that day, Peter was debating whether to go to a restaurant or just buying food at a gas station. In the end, Peter decides to go to a gas station because it's less risky. 

  


When Peter arrives at the gas station he chooses a water bottle, a bag of chips and two granola bars.

  


“That will be $6.95, sir,” the cashier says after scanning the items. Handing over the amount needed, Peter sees that he only has 58 cents left. Grabbing the bag, Peter smiles at the cashier and leaves the store.  _ “I’ll have to pickpocket someone to get money,”  _ Peter thinks with a sigh.  _ “You may not like it, Peter. But you have to do it to survive.  _

  


So, after eating, Peter waits for the right timing and the right person to pickpocket. He promised himself long ago to only pickpocket people who look like they don't need the money. After twenty minutes of waiting does he finally find the right person. The target is a man with an expensive looking suit, wallet bulging out of his coat pocket. He was busy having an argument over the phone, meaning that he was distracted. Perfect.

  


Pulling his hood down, Peter joins the crowd of people walking home from a long day at work.

  


When Peter closer to the target, he puts his head down so the target can’t see his face. Within moments Peters fingers are sticking to the wallet and bringing it into his pocket. The target was none the wiser as Peter walks away.

  


Peter walks for a good twenty minutes before stopping, knowing from experience to get away from the crime scene right away.

  


Looking through the wallet, Peter finds a total of $172.25 with three credit cards and five business cards. Taking the money, Peter leaves the rest of the stuff in the wallet to burn later.

  


He never uses credit cards when pickpocketing because they can be tracked. Tucking away the money, Peter decides to head to a different park to relax for the rest of the day.

  


Walking for half an hour, he finds a small park where people are having picnics or taking a run in the nice weather. Reaching into his bag, Peter grabs a book that he recently bought and decides to enjoy the rest of the day in the sun reading the book.

  


** _Time Skip_ **

  


Peter was still reading his book when his spider sense starts buzzing. Looking up, he doesn’t see a threat, but moments later a man appears on the bench next to him. At first, all he sees is a man in a black suit with a tie, brown hair and a slight beard. But when he looks deeper he sees red smoke swirling inside the body. And that's when he realizes that this is a demon.

  


“Peter Parker, you are quite a hard person to find,” the demon says.

  


“Who are you and why have you been searching for me?” Peter questions, growing wary of the vibe the demon was giving off.

  


“Im Crowley, King of Hell. To answer your second question, well, I just wanted to meet you. Your the most fascinating thing in the universe currently.” 

  


“Why are you so interested in me?

  


“Well, for starters you have the same powers as an Arachne, yet you aren’t one of them. And your under the protection of an archangel, who has been assumed dead for  millenniums,” Crowley explains, a dangerous look in his eyes. A look of hunger for power. “When I heard about you, I knew I just had to meet you.”

  


“Well, now you have. You can go back to whatever it is you do as King of Hell. Just leave me alone.”

  


“So, maybe I didn’t just come to meet you. I wanted to give you this,” Crowley says, tossing a box to Peter. “Consider it a peace offer.”

  


The outside of the box is sleek wood, but when Peter opens it he sees a blade that seems oddly familiar, sitting on expensive looking fabric. “You gave me a giant, silver stick,” Peter says, confused at what he’s looking at.

  


“Its actually an angel blade. It can kill angels, demons, vampires and a few other things with a single strike,” Crowley explains to Peter. 

  


“Isn't that, I don't know, a bit reckless of you to give me a weapon that I can kill you with?”

  


“I've seen what you can do Peter. I want you to join me. This is me, showing you, that I trust you not to kill me,” Crowley says, amused.

  


“I'm never going to work with you,” Peter says, expecting Crowley to get angry. Instead, he looks happy at what Peter said. Like it was a challenge.

  


“We’ll see about that, little spider. Just think about it, i’ll be in touch.” 

  


And with that Crowley disappears, leaving behind a confused Peter.

  


Its when Peter’s packing his book and the box away, does it dawn on him why the blade looks familiar.

  


** _Flashback Starts_ **

  


_ “Today marks two months since I went on the run,” _ Peter thinks sadly, missing his aunt and old life.

  


Sighing, he stands up to leave the alleyway, but stops when he spots a massive wing. Following the wing with his eyes, Peter sees that it belongs to a woman in her mid-30s, dressed in a business suit. Then their eyes lock and he can see her eyes narrowing when she sees Peter.

  


When Peter sees the angel advancing to him, he does the only thing he can think of and books it. Then he hears a flapping sound and suddenly the angel is standing in front of Peter with a blade in her hand.

  


“Wh-What are you doing?” Peter questions as the angel raises the blade above her head.

  


Instead of answering, angel lunges at Peter, slashing him with the blade on his arm. He looks down to see blood sliding down his arm, a deep cut on his arm.

  


“Heaven will want to know about,” the angel says. 

  


Then the angels reaching out a hand to Peter forehead,  _ “Probably to teleport me somewhere,”  _ Peter thinks, dodging the hand. Reaching out, he grabs the angels wrist, ignoring the gasp from the angel, kick the angel out of the body.  _ “I guess it works on both demons and angels.” _

  


Catching the now non possessed woman, Peter gently lowers her to the ground, checking for a pulse to make sure she is alive. When Peter finds one, he sighs in relief. Looking around, he spots a phone that must have fallen out of the women's jacket when she collapsed.

  


Quickly, Peter calls the police and tells them the location, then he hangs up after being told someone was coming. 

  


Standing up, Peter wraps a sock around his arm to stem the bleeding. Then he looks around to make sure he wasn’t leaving behind any of his blood behind. After a few minutes of looking is he finally satisfied. 

  


Peter waits until he hears sirens to finally leave, wanting to make sure that the woman is safe.

  


Later that day Peter stitches up the wound up, knowing that it will leave a scar. He learns to avoid angels after what happened today.

  


** _Flashback Ends_ **

Shaking his head, Peter stands up and leaves the park to find a place to sleep for the night. 

  


In the end, Peter goes back to the park to sleep in a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Peter learns the truth. 
> 
> Also the Arachne is a monster from supernatural. They have powers like a spider and sometimes look like a spiders. They change people by biting them
> 
> You can look it up if you want to learn more.


	3. Meet Kraven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backstory as to why Peter doesn't like hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is torture in this chapter but it doesn't really go into it.

** _Flashback Starts_ **

Its been two and a half months since Peter ran away. Peter was wandering around in New York, not quite sure what to do with a day off of demons chasing him.  _ “I guess I should get more water. I'm down to half a bottle,”  _ Peter thinks to himself.

He walking past an alleyway when his spider sense starts buzzing. Before he can react, someone grabs his arm and slams him against the alleyway wall. Glancing up, Peter sees a man with black hair, a beard starting to grow and brown eyes.  _ “Not a demon,” _ Peter thinks when he doesn’t see smoke swirling inside.

“Wh-Who are you?” Peter questions, stuttering a bit when he sees the mad gleam in the man's eyes.

“I am Kraven the Hunter,” the man says.

“What does-” before Peter can finish, Kraven punches him in the side of his head. Peter vision starts to blur and he can see the twisted smirk on Kravens face.

Then everything goes blank.

** _Time Skip_ **

Peter woke up to water being splashed onto his face and a pressure on his chest. Opening his eyes, Peter sees Kraven standing above him with a bucket in his hands. Glancing around the room, he sees that he's in a room with four concrete walls and a single door.

“Finally, your awake. Someone wants to meet you,” Kraven says, finally taking his foot off Peter chest. 

“Wh-What? Where are we?” Peter question, shivering slightly.

“Shut up. You only talk when I say you can.” With that, Kraven drags Peter out the door and into a hallway. Peter sees about eight different doors, but no windows. 

Before Peter knows what's happening, he's thrown onto the floor and before he can get up, Kravens foot appears on his back again.

“Kraven, that's no way to treat a guest,” a smooth voice calls out from somewhere in the room.

Kraven only responds with a grunt and removes his foot from Peters back. Slowly, Peter moves until he's kneeling on the ground. Looking up, Peter sees a man in a suit, brown hair and green eyes. When Peter gets a better look at the man, he gives a silent gasp. The man was Norman Osborn.

“Hello, Peter. Im Norman Osborn, but I guess you already knew that,” Norman says. 

“What's going on?” Peter questions quitely, confused at what's going on.

“That, Peter is an excellent question,” Norman says, walking a little closer to Peter. “I want you to help me. You have so much potential, you just don't see it yet.” By now, Normans crouching in front of Peter. “I can protect you and all you have to do is kill certain people for me. We can be the-”

“I'm going to cut you off there,” Peter growles. “I’m never going to join you and I won't kill anyone.”

Sighing, Norman stands up and says “I was afraid you would say that. Kraven you know what to do.” With that Norman walks towards the door, but turns around before leaving. “I have ways of making you agree, Parker. Lets see how long you can last.” With that, Norman Osborn leaves.

Roughly, Kraven grabs Peter and drags him towards a chair that Peter didn’t notice until this moment. Before Peter can question what's happening, he's being shoved into a chair and tied to it.

Peters about to question what's going on when he sees the cart Kraven standing next to. On the cart is an a multitude of weapons.  _ “Weapons that are used to toruture people in movies,” _ Peter thinks numbly as Kraven picks up a knife and walks towards him. 

“Yo-You don't have to do this,” Peter says, wishing that Kraven would let him go. He was wrong.

“Yes, I do. Monsters like you shouldn’t be allowed to run around. You monsters kill people and you deserve to either die or be weapons,” Kraven replies with an evil look in his eyes. 

Then all Peter knows is pain as Kraven stabs the knife into his knee and twist it. Then Kravens pulling the knife out of his knee and cutting Peters arm.

“Wh-Why are you doing this?” Peter question, panting from the pain.

“Osborn brings in monster like you for me to either kill or break, in return he gives me what I need. You monsters deserve it,” Kraven answers, not stopping the torture. “There are other hunters. We take care of monsters like you.”

Peter spends the next three weeks being tortured. 

After hours of torture, Kraven would drag him back to the orignal room Peter woke up in. Some days, Peter would get a bit of food and water, other days he was left to starve.

Some days the torture was to much for Peter and he would pass out. On those days, Norman Osborn would come in and ask Peter if he would join him. Peter always said no.

Every day, Kraven had a new way to torture him. One day Kraven had beaten him with a baseball bat. Another day it was fire. The list went on and on, and the torture sessions got more painful as the days went by. The worst one for Peter though was the waterboarding. He almost said yes that day.

_ “Finally, my chance to escape,”  _ Peter thinks one day after a torure session with Kraven. Someone called Kraven as he was dragging Peter to his cell. Peter sees that Kraven is distracted and knows that this is one chance to escape.

Quietly, Peter stands up and backs into one of the walls. Slowly, Peter climbs the wall until he gets to the ceiling. Then he starts to climb as quietly and quickly as he can to the end of the hallway.  _ “I saw Norman enter this room one time. It might be the exit,”  _ Peter thinks hopefully as he climbs down towards the floor. When Peter opens the door and see stairs, he almost cries with joy.

Instead, he starts running up the stairs quickly, wanting to get as far away from Kraven as possible. Moments later, he’s at the top of the stairs, slamming open the door that rest there. Then he hears an angry shout down the stairs and heavy footsteps.

Quickly slamming the door, Peter notices the lock on the door.  _ “Perfect, that will buy me some time.”  _ Glancing around, Peter sees that he's in what seems like a living room. Seeing no door, Peter heads to the next room and finds it to be the kitchen covered in trach, but it at least has a door. Then he spots it as he makes his way towards the door. There, sitting in the trash can is his backpack and he can’t help the small excitement that build up inside of him.

Then there's banging on the door and Peter knows it's time to go. Grabbing his bag, which thankfully seems to have everything in it still, Peter bolts toward the door and flings it open. 

With a quick glance, he sees thats it night and he's in the woods. Without a second thought, Peter runs straight into the dense forest.

Moments later, he can hear angry shouts coming from the house followed by gunshot. Peter knows thats its Kraven following him with a gun.  _ “You have to out think him, Peter, to escape him.” _

It's a good two hours before Peter loses Kraven and even then he had a few close calls. By now, Peter tired. He has no shoes, due to losing them during a torture session, and hes still week from a lack of food.

Peter almost starts crying when spots the road.  _ “Maybe someone will help me.”  _ He waits almost thirty minutes before a truck drives down the road and pulls to a stop in front of Peter. He sees that the driver is a lady in her mid thirties.

“Hey, kid. You need- What happened to you?” the woman questions when she sees how pale Peter is and the blood covering his clothes. 

_ “Should I tell the truth,”  _ Peter thinks to himself. A moment later, he decides to tell half the truth. “So-Someone kidnapped me and I need to get away.” Peter winces at how hoarse his voice is after hours of screaming from the torture.

“I’ll give you a lift to the police station, okay?” the woman asks, concern written all over her face.

“Th-Thanks. You don't know how much I appreciate this,” Peter replies, climbing into the passenger seat. 

“It's no problem, kid.” As an after thought she adds, “I’m Sophia, by the way.”

“Im Ben,” Peter lies, not wanting her to know his real name, knowing that he could be tracked that way.

“Nice to meet you, Ben.”

Four hours later, Sophia drops him off by the police station and leaves. Peter walks away from the police station and instead heads towards a bus station to get out whatever state he's in.

Peter stops trusting after this experience. He learns to detect hunters of the supernatural and learns to avoid them.

** _Flashback Ends_ **

Peter falls out of the tree had been sleeping in, shaking from the nightmare.  _ “I need to get out of this town. There's already two hunters here, more could be coming.”  _ With shaky legs, Peter turns away from the sunrise and makes his way towards the bus stop. 

Peter was to shaken to notice a certain angel following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. Don't know when i'll update next.
> 
> I'm gonna be starting a one-shot collection soon. Its going to be Supernatural and Spider-man. I'm just going to add to it when i'm bored. But if any one is interested, the first one-shot will be Peter being possessed by Lucifer.


	4. Castiel's Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From first hearing about him to finding him, this is Castiels point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with one of my other storys.
> 
> Also school starts up soon for me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story. Make sure to read the notes at the end.

Castiel first heard of Peter Parker from a demon. Demons were being more active and he was worried that they had something planned. Then he noticed that demons were avoiding him and the Winchesters.

Then he ran into a rogue demon who was not very powerful. The demon tried to convince Castiel to let him go by telling him some information.

“Wai-Wait. I have information you might like,” the demon says as Castiel advances towards him.

“Your kind lies,” Castiel replies.

“Demons have been avoiding you and the Winchester because they don’t want you guys to find out about a weapon their trying to find.” 

Castiel stops his advances towards the demon to mull that information over for a second.  _ “He could be telling the truth. If he is, it would explain the strange activity with the demons,”  _ Cas thinks to himself. “How do I know your not lying,” he questions.

“I promise im not.”

“What else do you know.”

“The weapon can knock demons out of their vessel,” the demons says and adds on when Castiel says nothing. “I-I don't know anything else. I'm a low grade demon, they don’t tell us much.” Then the demons starts looking nervous as Castiel starts advancing towards him again.

“I do not believe you,” Castiel says as he presses to figures to the demons forehead, killing the demon.

Castiel thinks nothing of that information at first because like he said earlier, demons lie. That all changed when an another angel claimed that someone manage to knock her out of the vessel she was occupying without harming the vessel. Castiel was a bit shocked when she said that the person was marked by the fifth archangel, Cassandra. No one believed her except Castiel, who remembered what the demon told him.

He started looking into it and after two weeks of researching, decided to tell the Winchester brothers about it.

“Cas! We've talked about this. You have to knock,” Dean growls after getting over the shock of Cas appearing in the motel room.

“My apologies, Dean, but I have important news,” Castiel says.

“What is it, Cas?” Sam questions from the table in the motel room.

“I believe I have found something that could help us against Metatron and Abaddon.” At this both brothers lean forward, interest in what their friend found.

“How can it help us?” Dean asks.

“I’m not quite sure, but I do know it is important for us to find them first.”

“Wait, you mean the thing were looking for is alive?” Sam asks.

“Yes, the thing we are looking for is alive,” Castiel says. 

“Well, what do you know about them?”

“Yeah, and why is important for us to find them first?” Dean questions.

“I don’t know much right now, but I do know the person we are looking for is male and on the young side,” Castiel responds. “It is important we find him first because demons have been after him for a while and recently angels started looking for him.”

“Why?” Sam questions, wanting to know why demons and angels were interested in one person.

“I didn’t find out until recently, but I believe he might be marked by the fifth archangel.” At this Dean starts choking on the beer he had been drinking and Sam's eyes widen a bit. 

“I thought there were only four archangels, Cas,” Sam says.

“Only demons and angels knew about the fifth archangel. Millenniums ago, the fifth archangel, Cassandra, disappeared. Many angels searched for her, but no one could find her. After a while angels stopped looking, most believing her to be dead. The other archangels were devastated and it was one of the main causes of Lucifer becoming evil,” Castiel explains.

All three men sit in silence for a few moments with Dean and Sam processing this information. “So, what do we do now?” Dean questions, breaking the silence.

“We need to find him before angels or demons do. For now though I will try finding out more on what he can do,” Castiel says and then disappears, leaving behind the two brothers to think about what he just told them.

_ “Three weeks and nothing new,”  _ Castiel thinks as he waits in the motel room for Sam and Dean to get back. They had found a possible lead on Cassandra and Dean had decided to take Sam to interview the victim. Cas wanted to go with them, but Dean told him to stay at the motel and look through some lore. He understood though why Dean made him stay there. He was still weak from his last run in with Metatron.

“Hello, Castiel,” a voice says from behind him. Quickly, Castiel faces the voice, angel blade slipping into his hand.

“Cassandra,” Castiel whispers as his angel blade slips from his hand. Cassandra smiles and Castiel steps forward to hug his sister. Slipping out of the hug, Castiel asks, “Where have you been?”

“I wish I could tell you right now, but I don’t have much time, Cas,” Cassandra replies. 

“What do you mean?”

“This is just a vision,” Cassandra explains. “Listen, Cas. I need to tell you something and I only have a few minutes to do so. First of all, I need you to stop searching for me.”

“I know you don’t want to, but it's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt,” she waits until Castiel nods before continuing on. “I know your searching for the person I put under my protection.”

“Can you tell me anything about him?” Castiel questions.

“I can’t tell you much, but I can tell you a few things. His name is Peter and it is important that you and the Winchesters find him.”

“I know. Demons and angels are after him-” 

“That-That's not the only reason, Cas,” Cassandra says, interrupting Castiel. “I can’t reveal much, but let's just say that if demons or other angels get to him, something terrible will happen.”

“Goodbye, Castiel.”

“Wait, are you still alive?” Castiel questions.

Cassandra only responds with a small smile and eyes filled with sadness. “Remember, Castiel, find him and protect him. He's going to do great things.” With that Cassandra disappears and Castiel jolts awake.

Glancing around, Castiel realizes that he must of went unconscious at the motels table when Cassandra visited. He sits there for the next twenty minutes, mulling over what Cassandra told him.  _ “Can I trust her. It could have just been a trick,”  _ Cas thinks to himself. He’s brought out of his thoughts when the motel door opens to reveal Sam and a grumpy Dean.

“What's wrong, Cas?” Sam questions when he sees Castiel frowning.

“Cassandra visited me, but it could be a trick,” Castiel replies, not noticing the brothers eyes widening.

“What did she do?” Dean questions.

“She gave me a name and told me to find him and protect.”

“What's the name?” Sam asks.

“I only got a first name. His name is Peter.”

“How are we supposed to find him with only a first name,” Dean says.

“I can search on the internet for unnatural occurrence involving people named Peter,” Sam replies, already grabbing his computer and starting to research.

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam before turning back towards Cas. “So, what are we going to do now?”

“I am going to go look around and see if I can find anything,” Castiel answers and disappears a moment later.

A week later Sam called Castiel and told him that he narrowed it down to a few people. 

“Hello, Sam,” Castiel says.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam replies. “I’ve narrowed my search down to four different people though I think I know who it is.”

“What makes you think that?”

“His case seems the most supernatural. His full name is Peter Benjamin Parker and he's currently fourteen. He went missing about four months ago after the murder of his aunt. The part draws my attention though is that at the crime scene they found sulfur.” 

At this, Castiel frowns.  _ “I hope it's not him. Children should never have to know about the supernatural,”  _ Castiel thinks to himself. “Are you sure it is him?”

“I’m not a hundred percent sure due to having so little information to start with, but he seems to be the best match.”

“I shall look into it. Do you have a picture I can use as a reference?”

“Yeah, i’ll send you a link to his profile and to the other three candidate just in case.”

“Thank you, Sam. I will talk to you later.”

“Bye, Cas.”

The line goes dead and Cas sighs. For the last week he has been stressed, fearing that another war might start soon. His phone beeps and when Castiel looks he sees that Sam sent the promised links. With one last glance at the text, he disappears with a flap of his wings.

Three days later and Cas was able to confirm that it was in fact Peter Parker. He felt sad that the person he’s supposed to protect has to be so young, but he also feels relief now that he knows who he is looking for.

At one point he managed to track Peter down, but loss him due to a herd of demons attacking him. He couldn’t track Peter again after that and he slowly started to lose hope of ever finding him as the days ticked by.

One day though, Sam called and said they might have found Peter.

“You need to get down here, Cas,” Sam says as soon as Cas accepts the call.

“Why?” Castiel questions.

“I think we might have found Peter,” Sam replise.

A second later, Castiel appears inside the motel room. “How?”

“We heard from another hunter that a vampire was chasing some kid through a whole state, so we decided to look into,” Dean says. “When we found a kid, some vampire was about to eat him.”

“We tried to talk to him,” Sam adds. “But he took off and we tried to follow him, but lost him after a bit. Later the next day we went to a small cafe and saw him there. We caught a glimpse of his face and he looked similar, but we couldn’t place from where.”

“So, we looked through some surveillance footage and saw that he looks exactly like Peter Parker,” Dean continues. “Plus there's been quite a few demons around.”

“I will look around. Thank you for telling me this,” Casteil responds and a moment later disappears with a flap of his wings.

That conversation led to Castiel sitting on a bench in a park, watching Peter Parker.  _ “I have to be careful. He most likely doesn’t trust anyone and I do not want to be kicked from my vessel,”  _ Castiel thinks.

“Its been a while, Castiel,” a voice says from next to him. 

Glancing over, Castiel sees that it's another angel. “Andrea, what are you doing here,” Castiel questions, missing Peter glancing his way.

“We are here for the child. Thank you for showing us, Castiel,” Andrea replies.

“I will not let you take him. You will just hurt him.”

“It's up to him. If he helps us we won’t have to force him to.” As Andrea is saying this, an angel blade slips into her hand. “I am sorry, brother.”

“Sister, I do not want to hurt you, but I will if I have to,” Castiel replies.

Ignoring Castiel, Andrea continues to advance towards him. Glancing around the park, Castiel can feel panic starting to form inside his stomach.  _ “Did they get to him while I was talking to Andrea,”  _ Castiel thinks as he backs away from Andrea.

With one last glance around the park to make sure no one was watching, Castiel grabs his angel blade and stabs Andrea with it. “I am sorry, Sister, but you gave me no choice.”

With sadness filling him, Castiel lets the vessel drop to the ground and disappears with a flap of his wings, starting to search for Peter again.

To Castiel's relief, he found Peter the next day at a different park. He was walking around, searching for Peter, when he found him standing by a tree that he most likely slept in, based off all the leaves in his hair.

Which led to where he currently was, following Peter, not quite sure on how to approach him. While Castiel's thinking about this, someone grabs Peter and drags him into an alleyway. Within seconds, Castiel reaches the opening of the alley, only to be greeted with a vampire sticking a knife into Peter's side. 

“What are you doing?” he questions harshly, already stalking towards the vampire, who started backing away when he saw Castiel.

“N-Nothing,” the vampire replies, looking nervous.

Not saying anything else, Cas presses a hand on the vampires head and kills him. Turning back towards Peter, Cas sees blood leaking from Peter side. “I wish you no harm, child,” Castiel explains when he sees Peters panicked expression and wide eyes, looking at something behind Castiel. Looking behind himself, Castiel sees nothing, but then realizing what Peters staring at.  _ “He must be able to see my wings.” _

“I just want to help you. I can heal you,” Castiel says, taking a step forward.

Peter scrambles backward, fear overtaking the look of panic in his eyes. “N-No. Stay away,” Peter manages to get out before he collapses and goes unconscious.

Rushing forward, Castiel tries to heal the wound on Peter, but is shocked when it heals enough to stop bleeding. Scooping Peter into his arms, Castiel teleports to the motel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments, I want to know.
> 
> Also i'm not quite sure how to start the next chapter. I'm think Dean and Sam are in the motel room when Cas appears with Peter or the motel room is empty when Cas teleports to there.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. I can't decided which one to choose.


	5. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its real short. I've been busy with school, but I wanted to give you guys a chapter.
> 
> I'll hopefully be updating again soon.
> 
> This was also not edited, so there will be mistakes.
> 
> Now, enjoy if you want.

When Cas arrives back to the motel room, he sees that the room is empty and he starts to panic a little bit when red starts dripping from Peters side.  _ “Where are Sam and Dean?”  _ Cas thinks as he sets Peter on one of the motel beds and his backpack next to it. Looking at the wound again, Castiel sees that it had started bleeding again.

_ “Why won’t it heal,”  _ Cas thinks as he tries once again to heal the wound, only for nothing to happen. Castiel tries to remember what Sam and Dean taught him about in first aid after they figured that it would be best for him to know just in case he couldn’t use his powers. 

_ “His wound is not deep, so he won’t need stitches,”  _ Cas thinks as he remembers one of the things they taught him.  _ “They also said to disinfect the wound.”  _ Cas starts going around the room, looking for the first aid kit the brothers always had on them.

After a few moments, Cas manages to locate it in one of the duffle bags laying around. Opening it, he finds the materials needed and makes his way back towards Peter. Cas cleans the wound and puts a piece of gauze over like the Winchester brothers had taught him before he remembers something.

_ “Angels might be able to track him down,”  _ Cas thinks as he places his hand on Peter chest and carve symbols into his ribs so no one can track him down.

Sighing, Castiel sits in one of the chairs the motel has to offer and waits for the brothers to come back.

**Time Skip**

Peter woke up to his body aching, but laying on something, that he came to realize was a bed. Stiffening, Peters eyes fly open as he attempts to sit up, only to fall back in pain.

Heavy footsteps make their way to Peter and he feels panic build up because,  _ “What if it's Kraven or-” _

Peter stops short when he sees the huge wings and realizes that its the angel from the park. “Wh-What did you?” Peter questions, his voice dry due to a lack of water.

“Calm down, Peter. I do not wish you harm,” the angel says with an outstretched hand. In that moment, Peter feels a force that tries to push him onto the bed and he starts to fight it. 

_ “I don’t know what kind of torture this angel plans to do,”  _ Peter thinks to himself.  _ “If I give in now, I won’t be able to fight it later.”  _ Several things happen after Peter rolls off the bed. The angels eyes widen in shock, the door swings open to reveal two men, and Peter lunges for his backpack.


	6. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are probably a little OCC in this chapter. Not my best chapter.
> 
> I'll try updating again when I have a chance.
> 
> With that, enjoy.

After getting over the initial shock, Peter starts to panic more when he realized that it was the two hunters that he kept running into.

“Hey, we don’t want to hurt you. We just want to talk to you,” the taller of the two said after sensing that Peter was about to run.

“Sure you do,” Peter bites while still glancing around the room for an exit. “Just let me leave. I know nothing.”

“We can not let you leave,” Castiel says while taking a step forward. Peter in response takes a step back and puts his backpack on with a plan to escape in his mind.

“I am not staying,” Peter states.

“How about we talk first and if you don’t like it, you can leave,” the taller of the two compromises, ignoring the protests of his friends.

Peter mulls it over it in head and gives a small nod, deciding that it would be the easiest way to get out.

“Great,” the taller of the two said “I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean and this is are friend Castiel.”

“Peter,” he replies.

A minute later found Sam and Dean sitting at the motel table with Peter while Cas stood behind the brothers.

“What do you guys want?” Peter questions.

“We, um, want your help,” Sam says.

“Were supposed to protect you,” Castiel speaks.

“From what?” Peter retorts.

“From anyone. Cassandra told me to.”

Peter stiffens at the name and both brothers knew that it struck a nerve. “Cassandra is dead.”

“Were not for sure if she’s dead, but let's get back on topic,” Dean interrupts.

“Something is coming. Something terrible and we need help stopping it,” Sam states. “Cas said that you would be able to help us.”

“Why should I help you?”

“Many lives are in danger because two very powerful beings are out there, planning something,” Castiel adds. “You were put under Cassandra's protection. Many things will want you because no one has heard from her in  millenniums . ”

** _Flashback Starts_ **

“Aunt May, where are you going?” seven year-old Peter questioned as he watched his aunt walk around the apartment.

“There was an emergency at the hospital,” May answered.

“But it’s getting late.”

“I know, Peter,” May murmured while sitting next to Peter. “It's important I go though. Someone needs my help.”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

“You won’t be. I asked the next door neighbor to come check in on you later,” May replied. “Hey, Peter. Can you make me a promise.”

“What is it, Aunt May?” Peter curiously asked.

“Promise me that you will help anyone if you can,” May stated.

“I promise Aunt May,” Peter replied, not knowing the real meaning behind his aunts question.

** _Flashback End_ **

“I’ll help you, but I can leave anytime I want,” Peter responds, knowing that this is his responsibility.  _ “Plus, I might be able to find out more about what my aunt was talking about,”  _ Peter thinks.

“Deal,” Sam replies with a sigh of relief before anyone else could say anything.

“Now let's talk about how much you know,” Dean says.

They spent the next half hour exchanging information on what both sides. Peter learned more about what was after him while Sam, Dean, and Cas learned about some of the things Peter could do.

“Dude, that is so useful,” Dean stated when Peter told them that he could see the true form of monsters. “What else-”

Dean gets interrupted by the door slamming open and a man walking in. Both brothers swore as they saw the eyes flash black.

“I see you guys have found the Spider,” the demon says before appearing behind Peter. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

Before anyone could say anything, Peter grabbed the demons arm and a bright orange light flashed through the room.

“What the…” Dean says dazed.

“The human is still alive, but the demon is gone,” Castiel tells them after checking for a pulse.

“We should get going,” Dean states.

“I agree,” Sam answers while going around the room and packing their stuff.

“You two take him with you, I must go look and see if anyone else is after us,” Cas added before disappearing.

Dean sighed. “Let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> I'm going to be updating one of my other stories next, so it may be a while before another one comes out.
> 
> See ya next time :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment if you want to.


End file.
